Es por tu propio bien
by Blue-Checkmate
Summary: ¿Quién dijo la primera mentira, Da Silva?


_Hola a todos~~ ¡es la primera vez que hago un one shot o como se diga y espero que os guste! Como siempre... un poco de drama, que parece que mi cuenta se basa en drama hispano... whoot ~~ _

_A ver... he intentado que tenga tintes históricos... espero no haber metido demasiado la pata y que podáis disfrutar de una buena lectura (no lo he revisado, ¿me habré comido muchas tildes? D:). Venga nos vemos~~ _

* * *

><p>-¡...Paulo!<p>

El día se mostraba gris, de matiz tormentoso y con fuerte viento. Tanta fuerza poseía que los árboles del jardín iban de un lado a otro, torciendo su tronco bruscamente. Sin duda, pronto empezaría a llover, y con fuerza además. Pero aquello no parecía importar al hombre apostado a las puertas de la casa de Portugal, aferrándose a la madera como si su vida dependiese de ello. Intentaba mantenerse en pie, las heridas y moratones que lucía su cuerpo, sumado al tiempo atmosférico no ayudaban en absoluto a que consiguiese mantener la compostura.

Aquel hombre tosió, abrazándose a si mismo con los brazos vendados para intentar conseguir calor. Tartamudeó, arrodillándose un segundo y apoyando la cabeza en la entrada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Paulo, por favor! –volvió a gritar por encima del viento, golpeando con un puño la puerta, intentando hacerse oír- ¡Soy Antonio...!

Ésa última frase se vio ahogada por un quejido, clavando las uñas en la puerta, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas. En el interior de la casa, Paulo Da Silva permanecía sentado en un sofá, mirando con serenidad la pared de enfrente. A pesar de su rostro tranquilo, la mano izquierda del luso aferraba con fuerza el brazo del sofá. Clavaba las uñas como único signo de su frustración, mirando de reojo al militar que estaba apostado a un lado. Lo estaba vigilando. Con el arma en el cinto, observaba el pasillo que conducía a la puerta que España golpeaba.

El portugués hizo un nuevo intento de levantarse, provocando que el militar cargase el arma y apuntase a la puerta. Aún se oían desde allí los sollozos del español entre el rugir del tiempo. Paulo volvió a tomar asiente, musitando entre dientes la palabra cobarde. Ni siquiera lo apuntaban a él, ya que lo necesitaban, quien estaba en el punto de mira no era otro que Antonio.

-¿P-por qué no quieres verme...? –las palabras del español, cargadas de dolor, cayeron pesadamente sobre los hombros de Portugal. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al suelo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era por el bienestar de su hermano. Si hacía algo para ayudarlo con las heridas de fuera, los demás militares localizados (sin permiso) en la casa, no dudarían en acribillarlo con tal de que el republicano no pisase la casa.- ¿P-por qué, Paulo..?

-Anto... –susurró el mayor de los hispanos, oyendo con claridad como empezaba a llover, tal y como las nubes habían estado avisando con anterioridad. Se levantó una vez más, solo que entonces el militar no hizo nada al aparecer otro hombre en la habitación.

Antonio Salazar parecía ajeno a toda la tensión del momento, estaba entretenido jugando con su mechero: encendiéndolo y apagándolo. Se colocó delante de Paulo, impidiendo que diese un paso más. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mordaz, a juego con la frase que dijo a continuación:

-Menudo espectáculo más entretenido –y acto seguido soltó una pequeña carcajada que reavivó los intentos de Antonio por hacerse oír. Salazar se giró un momento, visiblemente molesto por los incesantes golpes de España sobre la puerta. Chascó la lengua, indicándole a Portugal, con un gesto de manos, que volviese a tomar asiento. El país continuó en pie, apretando los dientes. Incluso llegó a avanzar un par de pasos antes que el militar cambiase de punto de mira para apuntarle a él. Paulo sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.

-No podéis dispararme. El pueblo ya se encuentra frustrado, si me tocáis, nada os salvará de una nueva guerra –siseó el luso, manteniendo aquella sonrisa llena de humor malintencionado

Asombrosamente, Salazar también sonrió

-Al pueblo se le doblega y se le hace razonar, Da Silva. No pueden pensar por ellos mismos, igual que ahora tu hermano. Compréndelo: no quiero que te contagie ese "virus de la ignorancia" –sin esperar a que Paulo respondiese, se dirigió al militar de la sala- Bardales, saque de los terrenos a España, que sepa que aquí su visita no es bien recibida.

-Malnacido... ¡_Irmão! _¡Ten cui...!

El cuerpo de Paulo se tambaleó, sin poder terminar la frase y cayó al suelo, mareado. Salazar le había golpeado con la culata de su propia pistola en la cabeza, consiguiendo que se desorientase. Portugal parpadeó con fuerza, intentando reponerse del golpe a traición. El gobernante solo lo miraba a él, entregando aquella arma también al soldado que se dirigía a por España.

-Compréndelo Portugal, es por tu propio bien

Antes de que Paulo cerrase los ojos, cayendo en la inconsciencia, pudo apreciar un sonido tan fuerte y familiar que le erizó el vello de la nuca. Un disparo.

¿Habían disparado...?

**_¿..Espanha..?_**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de semanas tras lo ocurrido con Antonio y los militares. Paulo continuaba intentando averiguar cualquier noticia sobre su hermano menor, pero la información sobre la guerra civil española nunca conseguía pasar de la frontera hispano-portuguesa. Portugal solo podía hacer lo que más odiaba en aquellos instantes: esperar. Eso, y acudir a las frecuentes llamadas de Salazar a su despacho<p>

Aquel día no fue diferente. De nuevo, temprano, Paulo se dirigió hacia la casa del dictador, acompañado por un par de militares, como era habitual. Con cara de auténtico asco, se vio obligado a inclinarse de manera respetuosa, y esperó a saber qué quería de él aquel hombre. Siempre hablaban de lo que él quería, y en muy escasas ocasiones respondía alguien a las preguntas del luso.

De hecho, nadie había querido contarle qué había sucedido con España después de que Salazar lo hubiese dejado inconsciente, ¿Realmente le habrían disparado como le había parecido oír aquel día?

-Me alegra ver que has decidido venir, Portugal –sonrió Salazar, echándose un poco encima del escritorio.

-Qué remedio me quedaba –susurró Paulo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Increíblemente, Salazar no hizo ningún comentario al respecto: solo mantuvo aquella sonrisa que comenzaba a poner nervioso a Paulo a pasos agigantados. ¿Qué motivos podía haber para que estuviese de tan buen humor?

-Verás, Portugal... Aunque no quieras creerme, he estado pensando largo y tendido lo que ocurrió con tu hermano hace varios días... –hizo una pausa, esperando a observar alguna reacción en el rostro del luso. Viendo que no sucedía nada, a parte de asombro, quiso continuar-. He hablado con algunos dirigentes de la guerra en España y he tomado una decisión: formaremos parte de ella

Paulo parpadeó, incrédulo. No podía creer que esas palabras que tanto había deseado oír estuviesen saliendo de la boca de Salazar. Balbuceó algo, incapaz de razonar correctamente. Le resultaba demasiado extraño. El dictador, ante el silencio, solo ensanchó su sonrisa, pasando las manos por su barbilla, encontrando divertido la expresión de embobamiento del portugués

-¿Estás de acuerdo entonces...? –preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio que había nacido con el shock en el que se había sumido la nación.

-P-Por supuesto que acepto –consiguió decir en voz muy baja. Sabía que algo se le escapaba de entre las manos, pero en aquellos instantes no sabía a qué se debía su inseguridad.

-Excelente, me imaginaba que dirías eso. Saldrás mañana liderando al grupo, cuando llegues a la frontera te estarán esperando. Pregunta por Francisco Franco, él te indicará como debes actuar.

-De acuerdo... _Obrigado_, señor

-No es nada... Siempre lo mejor para mi país

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Portugal cuando fue a cruzar la puerta y escuchó aquellas palabras. No dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio inferior, dirigiéndose lo más rápidamente posible a la salida de aquella casa. Tenía cosas que preparar antes de la salida del día siguiente.

* * *

><p>-¿Q...qué haces tú aquí?<p>

Paulo abrió los ojos de par en par, enfrentándose cara a cara al hombre que le había preguntado. Empuñaba un arma en apuntando al portugués, más que nada porque se encontraban en el bando contrario. Antonio tembló, falto de aliento al tener a su hermano mayor apuntándole con un arma. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Hacía unas semanas un militar por muy poco no había acabado con su vida cuando intentaba conseguir un poco de ayuda de Paulo, y ahora aquello. Portugal tampoco sabía como reaccionar. Aún con el arma cargada, observaba el estado en el que se encontraba el menor. La piel tostada por el sol se veía sucia y llena de moratones y heridas que no habían sido cosidas adecuadamente, seguramente había sido debido a las prisas y la falta de soldados en el frente. Sin duda, su hermano pequeño no estaba bien, aquella guerra interna lo estaba matando por dentro y por fuera. Los ojos marcados por las ojeras amoratadas daban un claro aviso de que no había dormido en semanas, sumado esto al aspecto enfermizo y al agotamiento, estaba seguro de que Antonio caería en la cama con fiebre alta muy pronto.

Paulo tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor la debacle que se estaba llevando a cabo, como sus propios hombres acababan con los republicanos uno a uno. Simples ganaderos no podían enfrentarse a un ejército bien entrenado. El pensar que cada uno de aquellos hombres caídos provocaba nuevas heridas en su hermano le hizo temblar, apretando los dientes, lleno de tristeza, rabia y frustración.

Salazar le había mentido.

Iba a ayudar a España, combatiría en uno de los bandos, sí. Pero en el contrario al de su hermano. Luchaba junto a los fascistas, había aniquilado a centenares de aliados de su hermano.

-Jodido Salazar...

Vio a su hermano, temblando en su posición mientras aún lo apuntaba. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese a punto de caer, la mano no cedía: parecía que incluso le costase confiar en su propio hermano, a saber por qué. Encontrarle en el bando contrario había sido como una puñalada en el alma, como un desgarro que había acrecentado su malestar, atrayendo las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante tantos años en un rincón de su corazón. Respiraba por la boca, costosamente, cogiendo bocanadas de aire mientras hacía esfuerzos para mantenerse en pie. Cuando se tambaleó, Paulo lanzó su arma al suelo, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos y evitando que Antonio cayese al suelo. Lo acercó hacia sí, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su hermano, mientras éste no cesaba de temblar: como había pensado, su hermano estaba enfermo. Se mordió el labio inferior... ¿habría empeorado por su culpa...? ¿Por haber colaborado en acabar con su gente...?

Lo miró, temiendo por la salud del menor y acarició su cabeza, mientras lo observaba. Apretó la mano de Antonio, mordiéndose el labio inferior, temeroso mientras el español intentaba ponerse en pie, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Aún quería luchar por los suyos. Como respuesta, el luso, lo pegó más hacia él, ocultando la cabeza de su hermano entre el uniforme, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Por favor Anto... d...detén todo esto... se ha acabado...

España sujetaba su arma, negándose a rendirse, aquello no existía para él, no podía abandonar... no debía, pero... Miró a su hermano mayor, quien trataba de darle tranquilidad con una sonrisa en los labios que en realidad no quería estar ahí. Antonio negó con la cabeza, abrazándose a su arma, aturdido: aunque respondía a las preguntas, realmente no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Los gritos y los disparos sonaban como ecos en su cabeza. Parpadeó, frunciendo un poco el ceño para poder enfocar bien a su hermano.

-Antonio... esto es por tu propio bien –susurró Paulo en su oído, abrazándolo con fuerza. Tras unos instantes, sintió como su hermano dejaba caer el arma en el suelo y suspiró lleno de alivio. Cuando se separó le vio dormir, empapado en sudor frío, pero tranquilo. Parecía que por fin había encontrado un poco de paz al quedarse ajeno completamente a aquella masacre que sus propios hombres hacían de los españoles. Le apartó un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro del rostro, observándolo con una sonrisa rota por el dolor. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo...? ¿Cómo se atrevía a engañarlo de la misma forma que Salazar había utilizado con él y con sus gentes...? –Lo siento, _Espanha..._


End file.
